


Try

by SayGingi



Series: Falling [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, other WeUs member are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: After Giwooks successful movie night with Dongmyeong the rapper now wants to finally tell the older how he feels.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: Falling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835053
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned as only fluff. I'm sorry but 'If' got me way to hard while writing this
> 
> But I hope you have still have fun reading this 🌸

Giwook still couldn’t believe that his crush and best friend Dongmyeong kissed him. It was only on the cheek but that was at least a start, right? At first Giwook thought that the night wouldn’t end that well, because of his failed cooking attempt, but then Dongmyeong started to get cuddly. His best friend is really the cutest when he’s tired.

But Giwook knew that he shouldn’t stop his plan just because Dongmyeong gave him a kiss on his cheek. He knew his best friend really well so he would under no conditions just stop showing his love, that would just put everything to point zero again. Giwook needed to show Dongmyeong how serious he is, and he knew exactly how he could do that. 

Giwooks newest idea came to him while he was shopping with Dongmyeong. The older wanted to buy new cloths he could wear at the dorm. While going through the shopping mall Dongmyeong stopped at almost every jeweler to look through the bracelets, necklaces, and rings. He knew the other loved wearing them, but just buying one would be lame, right? So Giwook thought about making his own one for his most precious member.

Giwook stood up from his bed, started to make his way to Oneus’ dorm, and knocked on the door, which got opened by Seoho. Is the older Oneus’ door opener or why is it always him who opens it? 

“Oh hi Giwook. Are you here because of Dongmyeong? He left with Dongju just a few minutes ago.” Seoho said to the younger.

“I know hyung. I wanted to talk to Hwanwoong hyung, is he here?” Seoho nodded and let Giwook come inside, where the maknae saw Hwanwoong sitting on the floor. “Hyung, can I steal you for a little bit? I need your help with something.”

Hwanwoong looked confused but nodded and lead Giwook into the room he shared with the other members. “What is so important that you came to ask me for help?”

“You said that your bracelet is self-made.” Giwook pointed at the blue shimmering bracelet on Hwanwoongs wrists. “Can you please show me how to make one? I want to make one for Dongmyeong, but I really don’t know how.”

Hwanwoong kept looking at the younger, his expression looked like he really wasn’t sure if he should say what he had in his mind. “You know Giwook, I got that bracelet made by someone.” Hwanwoong hesitated before he continued talking. “When you want to know how it was made then you need to ask Youngjo.” 

Giwook was confused. When it was just Youngjo who made it then why was the older so nervous to tell him? “Is Youngjo hyung at the studio?” Hwanwoong nodded while a slight blush was all over the dancer’s face. Giwook decided to ask Youngjo about the olders weird behavior, but then Giwook thought that he maybe already knows the reason.

~~🌸~~

When Giwook arrived at the studio he saw how Youngjo sat in front his computer. The maknae knocked on the door and waited until the older realized that he was there. “Hyung, I need your help. Hwanwoong hyung said that you made his bracelet, right?” Youngjo nodded. “Could you show me how I can make one?” A nod again, and Giwook thought that maybe he could tease the older a little bit. “And while you’re at it you could tell me what’s going on between you and Hwanwoong hyung.”

Coughing was heard in the small room, Youngjo couldn’t believe what he just heard. “I don’t know what you mean Giwook. Hwanwoong is my member and dongsaeng, we’re not dating.” Youngjo started to wave his hands in front of his face. “Ah no wait, I mean that he’s just a friend. A normal friend not my boyfriend or anything but just a normal friend. I don’t want to date him or anything, he’s just a dongsaeng I want to take care of. Yes, taking care of not dating.”

Giwook laughed, he never saw his confident hyung so panicked before. “I never said that I thought you two where dating, hyung. You know, if you have to keep explaining how you're not his boyfriend, then you're at least trying to be his boyfriend.”

Youngjo let out a sigh. “Will you promise to not tell anyone anything?” Giwook nodded. “I thought about confessing to Hwanwoong, I don’t even remember when I fell for him but one day I just realized that I somehow feel more for him than just friendship.” 

“I understand what you mean hyung, I also can hardly remember when my feelings for Dongmyeong started until they were too deep for me to ignore it anymore. You and Hwanwoong hyung would be a cute couple. You should totally ask him out, I bet he will say yes.” Giwook could really understand his hyungs thoughts, he still remembered that the moment where Dongmyeong came out of the bathroom was like a bang. The movie night with Dongmyeong just made his feeling 100 times stronger.

“Giwook, you daydreaming again. Come, help me with finishing this up and then I will explain to you how to make that bracelet. I hope you have time, it’s more complicated than it seems.” The two rapper finished Youngjos project and made their way to a crafting store where they picked up the stuff they needed.

Giwook really realized how hard making a bracelet was. He was grapping the clasp and started to wrap a cord around it, or at least he tried. Giwook wanted it to look good but the wrapped around cord just looked chaotic. After redoing the start six times he finally thought it looked good enough. The next part was to thread the beads. Giwook found beads that had a yellow shimmer, he thought Dongmyeong would like them. Bead after bead went on the cord, just alone that was already difficult because everything was so small. When Giwook was almost done with threading the beads the cord slipped out of his hand and all bead fell to the ground.

“Aaaaaaaaaaah! Why are you so slippery you stupid cord.” Giwook whined. Youngjo watched his dongsaengs concentrated face while the other picked up the beads again. “Just why am I doing this? I will sit here until I’m old and grey.”

Youngjo laughed. “You do it for your sweetheart, and don’t worry, who would say no to someone who made a bracelet for 60 years.”

Giwook just glared at his hyung and continued to thread the beads while whispering “I love him. I love him. I love him” over and over again.

~~🌸~~

Back in the dorm Giwook got welcomed by Yonghoon who hold a picnic basked in his hand. “You didn’t thought that I would let you give that present to Dongmyeong without a cute setting, right? Don’t even answer Giwook, I made sandwiches and also packed watermelon slices, potato crisps and water. You only need to grab a blanket and then the romantic picnic can start.”

“Ähm hyung, why…” Before Giwook could continue the door opened and Dongmyeong came into view. The three looked at each other until Yonghoon pushed Giwook in the direction of the door. “Have fun you two.”

Yonghoon went into his room and left the two maknaes alone in the hallway. Giwook sighed and turned to Dongmyeong. “Hyung made this for us, do you want to come on a picnic with me?” Dongmyeong smiled and nodded, they grabbed a blanket and thought about a place where they could go to. They decided to go to a part which was near their dorm. That park was rather unknown so they wouldn’t need to worry about fans seeing the two.

The picnic was fun. They talked about many things, laughed at old stories, fought against insects, and of course ate the food their hyung packed for them. Giwook couldn’t believe how beautiful Dongmyeong looked with the sun shining behind him. He looked like an angel and Giwook was pretty sure that his best friend really was one. No human could look that beautiful but also handsome at the same time.

“I love you.” Dongmyeong chocked on his water and started coughing at the sudden statement from Giwook. “Oh god I’m sorry Dongmyeong. Are you ok?”

Dongmyeong felt the youngers hand on his back while he tried to calm down his coughing. “Giwook, do you mean that serious? I…I thought.” Dongmyeong looked at the ground. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry? Wait a minute, why are you sorry? You don’t have to be sorry, I should be the one apologizing because I suddenly said that.” Giwook took the olders hands in his. Nobody said anything for a bit until Dongmyeong looked up. “But why? Why would you fall in love with someone like me? You know what I did, you know that you should rather fall in love with a beautiful girl or boy. But not me.”

“And you know that that’s not true. You are the most beautiful person I ever met. Yes, I know what happened to you and because of that you should know that I would never lie about something like this. I love you. I love your smile, I love your quirkiness, I love your fashion sense, I love it when you wake up and need cuddles to start in a day, I love how you don’t want to talk about your problems but still do it because you know we want to help you, I love that you…”

“Giwook. Giwook please” Dongmyeong started crying and looked down.” I...I really want to love you, but...there is that small voice in my head that still thinks so badly about myself. I know that you would never do something that would hurt me but...I can't give you my love when there is still a part of me that’s scared to love again. It would just make everything harder for you and you don’t deserve that.”

Dongmyeong looked up. “You don’t know how much that means to me. Thank you, for loving me. Thank you for seeing something in me I’m not able to see. I really love you but…I can’t give you my love when I’m not sure how to give it without breaking down.”

The two of them separated when they heard Dongmyeongs phone ringing. The older took his phone out and looked at the message he got. “That’s Dongju, he wants to meet up with me. Something about Geonhak.” Dongmyeong stopped.

Giwook saw that the older struggled with himself. “Dongmyeong, when Dongju needs you right now then I would be the last person to say that you should stay with me. Go to him, I will clean up and then go to the dorm.” Dongmyeong hugged Giwook with a sad smile on his face, stood up and left in the direction of the dorms.

After cleaning Giwook also left and made his way to his studio. His room is probably occupied, when Dongju really had problems with Geonhak. While Giwook walked through the corridor he saw two people standing there. The taller of the two held the smaller in his arms while placing soft kisses on top of his head. After taking a closer look Giwook realized that the two silhouettes where Youngjo and Hwanwoong. Giwook didn’t wanted to ruin their moment so he wanted to silently walk away but was stopped by Youngjo calling his name.

“Giwook, what are you doing here? Didn’t you wanted to go on a date with Dongmyeong?” The oldest asked while still holding Hwanwoongs hand.

Giwook smiled sadly. “We already ended the picnic. Dongju called and I told Dongmyeong that he shouldn’t stay with me when his brother needs his help. I already told him what I wanted to tell him, so it was ok. I see you also confessed, I’m happy for you two.”

The two older looked at each other sadly before Hwanwoong started talking in a soft voice. “Thank you, but you don’t really look like the picnic went ok.” Giwook looked at the ground while shaking his head and holding back his tears.

“I could see how hurt Dongmyeong was. He said he loved me but is scared of being in a relationship. I’m his best friend, I should have known that. I can’t tell you more, but I understand why he said no. I just thought that maybe he could forget his fears. It was egoistic of me to think like that, I’m nothing special after all.” Suddenly the two Oneus member hugged him, Giwook didn’t realized that he started crying.

“That’s totally bullshit, and you know it.” Youngjo started. “We don’t know what happened, but you already said that Dongmyeong told you that he loves you. Do you think that Dongmyeong would lie about something like that? When really something happened that made him scared of relationships then it’s even more important to stay by his side.”

When no answer came from Giwook, Hwanwoong continued. “Youngjo hyung is right, you can’t give up now. You two are perfect for each other.”

Giwook sighed. “You know what? You’re right hyung. I promised myself to not give up, so I shouldn’t get demotivated by this. Dongmyeong told me he loved me, so why should I give up now?” Giwook smiled at Youngjo and Hwanwoong. “Thank you.”

Before going into his studio Giwook looked at the other two one last time. “Oh and hyung, when you want to keep your relationship a secret then maybe don’t be so PDA in bright daylight in an open corridor.”

~~🌸~~

At one in the morning Giwook finally arrived back in the dorm. It was silent so he knew that his hyungs where already asleep, in his room he saw that Dongmyeong had kicked his blanket from the bed again. Giwook went to the bed, picked up the blanked and spread it over his best friend. After that he sat down beside Dongmyeongs bed and looked at the sleeping boy. His hand going through the blond colored hair of the singer. “Dongmyeong, no matter how long it will take, I will make even the smallest, tiniest little voice in your head trust me. I love you Dongmyeong, and I will do anything to make you happy again. Take your time with opening your heart to me, I will wait as long as you need.”

Giwook planted one last kiss on the olders forehead before he went to sleep in his own bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it 🌸
> 
> This series will be kinda interactiv. That means that when you have an idea how Giwook could win over Dongmyeongs heart or have things Giwook could think about, then leave a comment and I will see if I can use it for a story~
> 
> This time I considered ideas from praise_gayngel and AzcaSky which has lead to Giwook making a bracelet and MyeongWook going shoping~


End file.
